Hell Hath No Fury of a Woman Scorned
by JadeElephant
Summary: Asami isn't quite ready to let Korra have her ex, but does Korra really want Mako? What about Bolin? Rated M for later chapters Makorra Borra Masami and a mixture of all three to some extent
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Mako had broken up with Asami, the non-bender had seemingly taken it well, and made the shift from girlfriend to friend well enough and neither of the boys in the new team Avatar sensed any tension beneath the surface. Korra, however, wasn't so convinced. A suspicion that proved to be justified when Asami lost control of her emotions momentarily when Mako kissed the avatar on the cheek. Even though the kiss meant little to nothing, it was still a threat in Asami's eyes, and Korra was her target.

That following night, on the way back to the girls housing on Air Temple Island, Asami slowed her pace to a halt and stared out over the water.

"Asami? You coming?" Korra asked, turning around to face her.

Asami remained in a trance-like state,

"Pretty, isn't it?" She asked

"What?" Korra asked, advancing toward the other girl.

"How the lights from the city reflect in the water." Asami stated, still transfixed by the sight.

"Oh, yeah I suppose so. It's one of my favorite views-" Korra began, but was interrupted by Asami,

"It's almost like fire, you know? The lights? The water makes it look so amazing, so magic, and harmless, but the instant they form a union, it all turns to steam and dies away."

Korra got the feeling the heiress was no longer talking simply about elements.

"That's why fire needs control," Asami continued, "protection from …all other elements. Wind can extinguish fire, so can water, and throw enough dirt on it, and fire will smother out. I can only imagine how an extremely powerful trio of the three would hurt the fire, putting out the last spark with ease."

Asami was facing Korra now, a haunting coldness in her eyes. Korra was at a loss for words. She knew the girl was hurt over the breakup, and it was only natural to feel jealous, but this was creepy.

"Asami…..what…"the avatar began, to be answered with the light ringing of Asami's laughter.

"Wow! That was weird right? Sorry about that! Looks like I've been reading too much of Iron's weird poetry!" She smiled. Korra laughed uneasily, making a mental note to not let her guard down around the raven haired beauty.

The pair made the trek back to the girls housing in an awkward silence, seemingly unfelt by Asami.

The next couple of days were strange for Korra; she suddenly became very aware of her own actions around Bolin and Mako. She still had feelings for both of them and with the added craziness from Asami; it was too much for Korra to handle. She made a decision to not make any decisions, just to focus on her duties of Avatar and as a member of the fire ferrets.

At breakfast the next morning, when Mako offered to grab a plate for her, Korra nearly ran over an air acolyte to prevent the fire-bender from performing a very simple act of chivalry. Mako looked surprised, but shook it off as Korra had some weird quirks.

But if she wasn't going to let Mako do anything for her that also meant Bolin couldn't either, to be fair. So when she needed to go into town to pick up groceries for Tenzin, and Bolin offered to carry the heavy load for her, she denied roughly. To be honest, Korra wasn't too lacking in the strength department, but an extra hand would have been nice to carry the large load all the way from the city.

After a week of this, Korra laid on a hill overlooking the temple, sighing. This whole not making a decision thing was hard work and Korra began to miss the days of not thinking when she accepted favors from her friends, or gave them. Love complicates things, she realized. The sun was slowly setting so Korra decided to take a bath in the temple hot springs before dinner. On her way down the corridor in her robe, she passed Asami.

"Hey, Asami, what's up?" Korra greeted.

"Just got back from walking around the island with Ikki, I'm exhausted." Asami laughed, "Are you headed to the hot springs?"

Korra nodded in response.

"Oh that sounds so great right now, do you mind if I join you?" Asami asked.

Korra hesitated for half a second, but figured it was harmless.

"Not at all! I'll see you there!" She smiled.

Asami returned the smile and headed to her own room to change for the hot springs.

When she got to the springs, Korra found it completely barren of anyone else, a luxury that was hard to come by, she quickly stripped her robe and slipped into the hot relaxing waters. A long sigh escaped her lips as the heat found its way to her muscles and bones and relieving her of the stress she carried, if only momentarily.

It was then that she heard voices, yelling voices. And the paper sliding door across the water from Korra slammed open.

"HOW DO YOU GET LOST ON A TINY ISLAND, BOLIN? HONESTLY I-" Mako stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the naked bathing avatar, his face turning as red as his scarf. Korra scrambled to cover her body with her arms and hands, as her robe was hanging beside Mako's hand.

"Mako! What the hell!" Korra yelled, flushed.

"I-I-we got lost and…" He stammered, trying very hard to keep his eyes on Korra's face, but found them gravitating downwards .

"MAKO! WHERE'D YOU GO, BRO? I THINK I FIGURED OUT WHERE WE-"Bolin ran into Mako and sent the duo into the hot water, now at Korra's feet. Korra screamed and sent a wave towards the two boys in sheer reflex.

The earth and fire benders of the fire ferrets emerged from the water sputtering. Bolin looked annoyed, but then the realization of where he was and who he was with became apparent on his face. Confusion, understanding, surprise, enjoyment and embarrassment all followed one after the other on the earth benders face in a matter of seconds before he turned his gaze away from Korra.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Korra, I didn't know…we were lost and…."Bolin said with a face redder than his fire ferret's fur.

"JUST GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU! BEFORE ASAMI-" Korra began, but she was too late.

The non-bender was standing awestruck in the doorway that the brothers had only moments before inhabited, she was clutching a wash cloth and clad in a fluffy pink towel. Her hands shaking from rage, Asami turned on her heel and left the scene in a huff.

"Asami! Wait!" Korra started, ripping Mako's scarf off his neck to provide a scant coverage for her short journey to her robe which she quickly donned and followed the other girl down the hall way. Bolin and Mako were left, completely clothed, in the hot springs stunned at the events that had just transpired.

"Dude…she took your scarf…and-" Bolin started

"I know." Mako said, blushing.

A silent pause between the brothers allowed for the song of a bird to echo into the courtyard.

"Did you see where it was sitting!" Bolin whispered as he began to blush himself, "Did you see her…"

"I KNOW, BOLIN! I KNOW!" Mako fumed, stepping out of the springs and storming away.

Bolin remained in the hot springs, fully clothed and leaning against the rocky edge, looking at the sky above him.

"Wow." He mused, replaying certain moments in his head again and again.

Korra sprinted down the hallway after Asami, an awkward feat as Mako's scarf had become trapped under her tightly wrapped towel and was now creating a very weird wedgie as she tried to catch up with Asami.

"Asami! Wait! That was nothing! Nothing happened! It was an accident!"

Asami came to a screeching halt, she turned quickly, so quick in fact that it caught the avatar off guard and she too had to screech to a stop to prevent from tackling Asami.

"Oh give it a rest Korra! You mean to tell me that you just HAPPENED to be naked in a hot spring and my boyfriend and his brother just HAPPENED to be in there with you? I thought we were friends!" She screamed.

"Ok, well first off, Mako's not your boyfriend anymore…but-" Korra began, but was interrupted by a scream from Asami as she attempted to storm off. But the avatar grabbed her wrist.

"Listen to me!" Korra pleaded, "It really was just an accident, the boys got lost and Bolin's just clumsy and it looked a lot worse than it really was." Asami looked unconvinced, Korra sighed.

"Ok look," Korra surrendered, and told her all of her accounts with the boys and how she felt about both of them and how she had come to the decision to not choose either of them, to save all four of them. After about a half hour explanation, Asami seemed reluctant to let the fiasco go, but Korra eventually coaxed a smile out of her face.

"So, friends?" Asami asked.

"Friends." Korra smiled, "You wanna go down to dinner? It should be ready soon."

The other girl nodded and they began walking back to their rooms.

As Korra turned the handle to her room, Asami laughed.

"What's so funny?" the avatar smiled.

"Oh, just the thought of you and Mako together, it's just so absurd!" Asami giggled.

Korra's face remained in a polite smile until the door clicked in front of her, when she immediately stomped the floor beneath her, creating an impromptu dummy and destroying it seconds afterwards with a flaming fist. Her breathing was heavy and the flame from her hands was mirrored in her normally cool blue eyes.

Honestly, if Asami thought she would win this battle, she was dead wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks so much for the support! :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**please R&R!**

**3**

"It won't be for long, just until some of the equalist attacks die down, you have to understand that the most important thing right now is that the avatar remains safe." Tenzin tried to explain reassuringly.

Korra was less than thrilled. She shouldn't be running away from a fight! She was the avatar! It was her job to maintain peace and balance in both the spirit world and the human world! How was she supposed to do that when Tenzin was sending her off to some remote island? Her teammates, however were taking the news rather well.

"It's just for a little bit Korra, just to protect you. If Amon found you and, spirits-forbid, took away your bending, we'd have no hope left."

Korra crossed her arms and huffed.

Bolin was only thinking of their forced vacation, however.

"So it's going to be warm there, right? I cannot wait to soak up some rays and just relax on a nice beach…" He trailed when he felt the icy daggers coming from the avatar's gaze.

"Or we could, uh just meditate and practice bending…forms...and things…of that nature." The earth bender finished meekly.

"So, the four of you are leaving first thing tomorrow morning and my family will meet you at the safe house in three days' time. A bigger group would put you at a higher risk of being followed, so for now, you will be alone save for the White Lotus guards that maintain the island." Tenzin stated in a tone he usually reserved for the council, or when his children severely misbehaved.

Korra knew that tone, and that there was no talking him out of it.

"Now, where is Asami? She was supposed to join us." Tenzin asked.

"She hasn't left her room for days; she's even been having her meals delivered. I think she's just having a hard time with all that's been going on." Mako said with a hint of guilt.

Korra realized he blamed his actions and the break up for Asami's hermit-like behavior. Feeling guilty herself, Korra stood up, and said,

"I'll go talk to her. Girl talk or whatever."

Tenzin hesitated, he knew Korra far too well to believe that she was the "girl talk" type, but let the young avatar go; he instead began explaining the restrictions of the island to the brothers.

Korra quietly slid the door close behind her and took a deep breath. It had been a couple weeks since the incident in the hot springs, and only a few days afterwards, another noteworthy event transpired. Korra leaned against the cool outside wall of the temple, and closed her eyes, briefly meditating on that day.

* * *

Korra hadn't really been sure what to do with Mako's scarf. In all that had happened, she had definitely…dirtied it, but Korra had never done any laundry in her life. The thought of somehow ruining something to important to Mako made Korra feel horrible. So for 4 days, his scarf sat on the chair in her room, mocking her with its presence. Not to mention the memories it reminded her of daily.

She might be the avatar, in charge of much more than anyone could be ready for, but she was still a teenage girl.

A teenage girl who happened to live with two very attractive, very powerful benders. And yes, sometimes she would catch herself imagining being pinned against a wall with Bolin's strong arms while he kissed her with his soft lips. Or having rough, fiery sex with Mako and feeling the heat of his bare skin against her own.

So when both of the benders in question saw her completely naked, a small part of her was satisfied by their obvious attraction to her body. Only a small part, mind you, she was mortified mostly.

Even so, the feeling of Mako's scarf riding up between her legs as she ran out gave Korra surprising inspiration to the imaginary scenario's she thought up in her head late at night.

After losing her concentration during practice because of Bolin removing his shirt and smiling at her caused Korra to take a blow to the head from a weight lifting machine, Korra decided enough was enough and went to Pema for advice.

The avatar brought the scarf to the older woman, asking her how to wash it.

Pema gave her a strange look,

"Ok, 1. Why didn't you just put this with the rest of your laundry? And 2. Why do you have Mako's scarf?"  
Not much got past the mother of three.

Korra felt her face flushing,

"It's important to him…and I didn't want it getting all messed up somehow…Can't you just show me how to do it?" She fumbled, as she played with the tips of her hair.

Pema smiled slightly,

"Alright, let's get to work."

She showed Korra how to properly wash the delicate cloth and also "let" Korra practice on the rest of her laundry. Korra shook her head with a small smile at Pema's powers of persuasion.

So after the scarf was properly washed and dried, Korra summoned her courage and headed towards Mako's room.

She took a moment to calm her nerves, and knocked on the fire bender's door.

"Come in." A voice answered from inside.

Korra opened the door and looked into the room. To her surprise however, she found Bolin, not Mako, stretched out on his brother's bed, shirtless.

Korra forced herself not to lose focus and to ignore the six pack that was laid out in front of her, quite literally.

"Oh, hey Bo, I was just um-returning Mako's scarf…" Korra started.

"Oh right," Bolin sat up, "Well he's in the shower right now, but you can just leave it here, I wanted to talk to him, so I'll let him know you dropped it off when he comes back."

"Ok, cool." Korra headed over to the earth bender, offering the scarf as she did so.

Whether it was because she was trying so very hard to remain calm in Bolin's half naked presence, or the fact that she was holding the scarf in Mako's bedroom, or a combination of the two, Korra would never know. All she registered was tripping and crashing into Bolin's arms, sending them sprawling onto the bed.

Korra was straddling Bolin, their faces less than an inch apart. She looked into his green eyes and caught her breath, she saw his pupils dilate and knew hers were as well, to match her flushed face and increased heart rate. Her hands were on his hard chest and his were around her waist.

"Korra…I…" Bolin started as their faces drew nearer to one another, Korra closed her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A voice came from the door way.

Both Korra and Bolin started, causing Korra to fall off the bed and get her pony tail caught in a button on Bolin's pants. Bolin jumped up to help the girl, but she screamed in pain and ordered him to not move.

Mako stood in the door way, in scant but a towel and rubbed his face with his hand.

"You idiots." He murmured as he approached the pair and began trying to free the avatar's hair.

It was at this moment that Asami Sato "happened" to be walking past Mako's room as she did several times a day since their break up.

She peered in and stood in shock at the sight before her.

Korra was on her knees, face flushed, eye level with Mako's towel covered crotch while Bolin laid in wait half naked on the bed.

"Hey, Asami!" Bolin waved, ignorant to how the situation must have looked.

Both Korra and Mako spun to see the upset girl and shouted her name in unison (much to the detriment of freeing the avatar), but the hurt girl was already gone from sight.

Since that night, Asami had barely been seen by anyone.

* * *

Korra dreaded the heiress's reaction as she made her way to Asami's room.

After no response after knocking on the door, Korra paused and listened. The room was silent at first, but after a moment, there was a rustling.

Korra about lost it, she swung open the door,

"Look, all I'm trying to do is-"The avatar started, but was caught like a deer in headlights to see Asami gagged and tied up, being dragged towards the window by a masked equalist.

Asami's eyes bulged and she began thrashing against the arms of the equalist, Korra was quick to respond and sent a wave of dirt towards the kidnapper. He was sent flying, but was quickly replaced by another seconds later.

Korra sent the water from Asami's bedside table towards the new foe in whip-form and he went down, but remained conscious until Asami kicked him roughly in the head.

At this point, Korra had made her way across the room and was now bringing Asami away from the window.

She used the left-over water to freeze a temporary window over the destroyed one and ran towards the others with Asami, untying her bounds as they went.

They found Tenzin, Mako and Bolin exactly where Korra had left them, she quickly explained what happened and the 5 ran to secure the safety of the building.

The equalists had fled, but had left the unconscious soldier behind in Asami's room. A noteworthy feather in the cap of team avatar, Tenzin hoped to get information out of the kidnapper once he regained consciousness.

"I think this is reason enough to send the four of you away as soon as possible. Had the equalists succeeded in kidnapping , my guess is they would have used her as bait to bring you in Korra, and they would try and capture you." Tenzin explained, "You shall all leave as soon as preparations can be made. Go pack your things."

Asami wouldn't meet Korra's gaze and left the room scowling. Korra followed Mako and Bolin out of the room, watching the muscles in Mako's back flex as he stretched his arms above his head. Bolin made some comment about the beach and laughed at himself, his chuckle speeding Korra's heart rate.

This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
